Naruto: Shinobi of the plants and weather
by Officer Dibble
Summary: Naruto brought back Sasuke butthe council dont like what he did. What could be the aftermath of this and how damaging will it be for Konoha. Yondaime and Kushina alive and Naruto having a twin, they ABANDONED him? Whats this about him being a true heir?


**Chapter 1**

"He must be dealt with." One of the councilmen shouted in rage.

"He has gone too far this time, what he did to Uchiha-sama is the last straw." Homura spoke in anger.

"Then that is what I will do." A voice spoke from the shadows. Everyone turned to see the Yondaime hokage.

"You can't be serious Minato. He's your son." Jiraiya shouted in shock.

"He not our son, he's the demon." A soft voice spoke from next to the Yondaime.

The woman next to him was slightly shorter than him and had long red hair. She had a beautiful face with sparkling emerald eyes and wore a blue battle kimono decorated with red sakura blossoms and a Katana strapped to her back.

Next to her was a girl a little shorter than the woman, she had long strawberry blond hair and a sharp but pretty face with cobalt blue eyes, she wore a red battle kimono in the same design as the woman next to her but with pink sakura blossoms. She had twin daggers at her hips.

"Kushina you're kidding right." Tsunade shouted at the women she had once thought of as a daughter. "How can you call your own son that? I thought that you would have changed this stupid view you have of your own son but it seems that I thought wrong." She spoke the last part softly and with sadness evident in her voice.

The three ignored her and walked out of the door with the council and Tsunade and Jiraiya behind them as they walked out of the kage tower and into the hospital.

After getting Naruto's room number from the receptionist they were outside his room within 2 minutes. When they opened the door they saw that Naruto was still unconscious in the bed.

"Sensei?" A voice to the right of the group spoke. The group looked to the right to see the rest of the rookie nine, minus Sasuke and Sakura, their senseis, team Gai, Iruka, Shizune and the sand siblings.

After the retrieval mission was complete Sasuke had been put in the private section of the hospital under watch to see if he was ok, under protest from the rookie's, their sensei's, team Gai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune the sand siblings and other ninja; who had wanted him to be placed in a cell. Many ninja were angry at the council and also at the Yondaime for what they were doing.

Neji, Choji (now thin from the Akimichi pills), Lee and Kiba were in wheelchairs that were being pushed by one of there team mates.

(Kiba- Hinata. Neji- Tenten. Choji- Ino. Lee- Gai.)

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. It was no secret that Minato didn't care much for Naruto. Though few knew that Naruto was Minato's son, Naruto was not one of the few.

Minato ignored Kakashi's question choosing to walk into the room followed by everyone in the hall.

The room was rather large so was able to fit everybody.

Minato walked over to the unconscious boy and pulled out a kunai.

"Uzumaki Naruto by order of the council you are herby charged with the attempted murder of a fellow Konoha ninja, the punishment is death." He spoke with no emotion, getting shouts of rage from the ninja in the room that hadn't been in the council chambers. Minato leaned down to Naruto's ear as the room went silent.

"Enjoy hell demon." Minato whispered as he moved to strike the kunai into Naruto's neck but was stopped by a tendril of sand that snaked around his wrist and arm.

The room was suddenly flooded with an immense ki. The only ones affected by it were the civilian council, some of the shinobi council who were against Naruto, Kushina, Minato and the girl with them.

Before anyone could speak a vine snaked its way up Minato's legs and began to constrict his chest slightly. The window in the room was blown open as a flurry of pink sakura blossoms were blown into the room.

They floated over Naruto's body protectively as they formed a loose image of a woman. She had long hair and her body seemed to be in the form of a long flowing dress.

"I will not allow you to hurt this child." The woman spoke in a gentle but powerful tone that showed she would back up what she said.

"You would protect that demon." Kushina spoke with distain.

"You will hold your tongue descendant of the weather." The woman spoke angrily to the shocked Kushina. "Yes I know of your ancestor. You dare call your self an Uzumaki." Then she looked at Minato. "And you dare call your self a Namikaze. My predecessor and his friend would be disgusted by your actions against their chosen heir." Her voice was laced with anger and centuries old fury.

Both Kushina and Minato were shocked. The girl was furious.

"How can that demon be the true heir?" She spoke with anger. "He is an idiot and a dead last."

"Silence girl." The woman hissed; she was slowly losing her patience with these mortals. "You dare question the decisions of the gods of the past and the dead. Both of your ancestors have watched over this boy since his birth, they chose him to be the true heir. He has carried a burden that few can carry and not go insane or commit suicide. Yet he carried not only that burden but also the burden that his family abandoned him for something that was out of his control."

"You must not talk of that; it is an S-class secret." Minato spoke quickly.

"We already know about Kyuubi." Shikamaru spoke up shocking the older generation. "Naruto told us before the retrieval mission. We all told him that we did not care about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him; it was something that was taken out of his control. He is Naruto and the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi. If anyone is to blame it would be the Yondaime. He was in tears... he thought that we would hate him and shun him for what he held." At this point he was glaring at the Yondaime with hate and fury, showing just how pissed he was seeing as Nara's rarely show an emotion other than laziness and boredom. "He had lost all hope in other humans ever accepting him because of something that you did and the way you and the rest of this village acted towards him."

Then Kiba realised something that the woman had said. "Wait a minute." He spoke getting everyone's attention as Kiba looked to the woman made of blossoms. "You said that his family abandoned him." He spoke getting a nod from the woman. "Who were they?" Everyone could see the anger in his eyes. It was shared through out the room by the rookie nine, their senseis, team Gai, some of the shinobi council (who, along with Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade, were directing it at Minato and Kushina), Jiraiya, Tsunade but most of all the sand siblings (who had lived with a man that called himself their father but tried to turn them into weapons for his own personal use), Shizune and Iruka (who was like a brother to Naruto).

The woman lifted her arm and pointed at Kushina, Minato and the girl.

"YOU." Kiba spat with hate. "YOU DESTROYED HIS LIFE AND THEN LEFT HIM ALONE." He screamed as he tried to attack them, even though he was supposed to be resting and he was trying to attack a kage level ninja and his wife and daughter. The others found it hard to stop themselves from attacking the trio and Minato could feel the sand tighten its hold on his arm.

Guilt, it seemed to pierce into the heart of Minato as he heard Kiba's words and saw the death glares sent by every ninja in the room (bare the few in the shinobi council and the civilian council.) as he realised just how many people truly cared for Naruto.

"It's ok Kiba-kun." A soft voice spoke getting everyone to calm down by the gentle tone it held.

Everyone looked towards the bed to see Naruto awake.

"Naruto-kun." Kiba whispered softly as he calmed down hearing Naruto's voice.

Naruto moved the covers and as he sat up he seemed to change shape.

When he was fully sat up he was now around 6 foot, his hair was long and with silver and green streaks through it. His face now had no baby fat; it was soft yet sharp and handsome. His eyes were an amethyst purple that reflected the light beautifully. The hospital outfit that he had worn was gone and in its place were baggy black pants with lots of pockets; he wore a tight black shirt with the kanji for storm on the front of it that showed of his well toned body. He had no baby fat and was well toned and muscled. He wore combat boots with silver metal plates on the toe of the boots. He had a black trench coat over the top of his clothes that had white flames on the base of the coat.

The women and some of the men in the room blushed heavily at his appearance, Hinata fainted…

Naruto got to his feet and walked over to Hinata, picking her up he placed her on the bed gently.

"Brother, Liana please release the Hokage, if he tries anything I will kill him." Naruto spoke softly but everyone could hear the fury and distain when he said Hokage.

Slowly the sand released Minato's wrist and the vine unwound from his body before sinking back into the ground.

"You think you can kill my husband?" Kushina scoffed. "He is one of the strongest ninja in the world."

"And I have the backing of the previous gods of the plants and weather and the current gods of the plants and weather. Along with the gods of fire, water, earth, air and metal, and many others; if anything happened to me because of someone in Konoha then Konoha will be nothing but rubble before the night is over." Naruto told her calmly, shocking everyone in the room if he was protected by even one god would be impressive but that he was protected by over 9 gods was... shocking to say the least.

"Naruto what did…er… Liana?" Choji asked looking at the woman made of blossoms, getting a nod he continued with his question. "What did Liana mean when she said you were the true heir?"

"As you have already been told my biological parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." He spoke. Chuckling slightly when he noticed the glares said people were getting. "The Namikaze and Uzumaki are descendants of 2 gods; the Uzumaki from the god of the weather and the Namikaze from the god of the plants."

"Be silent boy those are clan secrets and you have no right to be divulging this." Kushina hissed.

"I have every right to talk about my history to those I choose, you lost any right to dictate what I can and cannot say the day you abandoned me because of what the Yondaime sealed into me." He spoke calmly. A few people noticed Minato flinch when he referred to him as the Yondaime now that they knew he knew they were his parents. But what were they expecting. "As I was saying, when the gods of plants and the storm mated with a mortal they lost their immortality becoming mortal. Their ability to control the weather and plants greatly diminished but they were still powerful, before they died they both prophesised that at some point both their clans would become one and a child would be produced that would be the heir to both of their powers, that child would bring about a new era of peace and prosperity for their chosen home and destruction for their enemies."

"It is like I said." A man named Danzo spoke up from the silence in the room. "He should have been moulded into a weapon to strike down our enemies."

Deep, soft laughter echoed around the room. In a clap of thunder next to the woman made of blossoms was a man made of lightning and fog.

"We would have killed you before you even had a chance to do that." He spoke in a voice full of power yet still with the same kind of gentleness Liana had.

It didn't take a genius to work out that this was the god of the weather.

"Dana what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with surprise. "Come to get away from Fala?" His voice was laced with amusement.

"Are you kidding? For once the damn gaki isn't irritating me, he's irritating Anna." He spoke with a smirk.

"Idiot." Naruto muttered. "And here I thought he was stupid to irritate the god that could summon a tornado with the flick of a wrist, now he has to go irritate a goddess that could make the sun look cold when she is pissed." His voice showed that this wasn't a rare thing as he slapped his head in irritation.

"Liana could you please try to make sure Anna doesn't accidentally vaporise an ocean again like last time. It took Kira months to put all the water back and she wasn't happy about it." Naruto asked the woman desperately, said woman seemed to sigh before giving in.

"Fine… but you owe me for this." She said as the pink blossoms floated out the window.

Before anyone could talk Minato stepped foreword. "What happened to Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze?" He asked.

"He is dead." Naruto answered simply. Many were shocked and angry at this but Naruto spoke before they could. "I no longer hold the name Uzumaki-Namikaze as that would show that I am related to you. I have taken the name of one of the people that raised me when I was a child. My name is Naruto Guralia." He spoke with a glare at Minato and Kushina. Both were slightly shocked at what he had said, they never thought that he would renounce his name.

The ones that had been shocked and angry before were happy now. They had thought that this person had been tricking them into thinking that he was Naruto but now that they knew what he had meant they were happy.

"Come one guys, I wonna know what has happened since I was unconscious." Naruto spoke as he, the other rookies, their sensei's, team Gai, Tsunade, Iruka, Shizune and the sand siblings walked (or were pushed in Neji, Choji, Kiba and Lee's case) out of the hospital and to one of the restaurants that would allow Naruto to come in and charge him normal prices.

The shinobi council that were on Naruto's side walked out of the room with satisfied smiles on their faces while the ones against Naruto and the civilian council walked out with scowls on their faces. Kushina, Minato and Sophie (sorry I forgot to mention her name before. Oops) were left in the room; Minato with regret, guilt and pain in his heart; Kushina with confusion, anger and pain in her heart while Sophie had anger, confusion and jealousy in her heart.

In the coming months Naruto would not even acknowledge Minato, Kushina or Sophie. He would avoid them of just plain ignore them. It soon got out that Naruto was Sophie's twin and that the family had abandoned him, they either got congratulated by the Naruto haters or shunned and ignored by the Naruto supporters.

Sasuke and Sakura soon showed that they thought of Naruto as the Kyuubi and hated him like the civilians, though when they openly admitted it in the town square they learned that you do not want to get on Hinata's bad side, shy she may be but if you piss her off then she her glare would easily melt through steel and her punches hurt like a bitch.

The knowledge of Naruto's status as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi soon got out, courtesy of Sakura. When people tried to have he arrested for treason as was the thirds law she was protected by the civilian council and some of the shinobi council who stated that she was 'protecting' the younger generation. (Forgot to mention the third died fighting Orochimaru like in the anime.)

Both Kushina and Minato were depressed, their hearts were heavy with guilt and even when they tried to talk or make amends with Naruto they were rejected or blocked.

It soon got to the point were Konoha was split in 2, on one side were the Naruto supporters; all the genin, some of the chuunin and around 40% of the jounin and ANBU, most of the shinobi clans and the shinobi council except Danzo, Homura, Koharu and Haruno Hikari, and a few business', and on the other side were the Naruto haters; all but a few business' and almost all the civilians as well as the rest of the ninja, the civilian council and the rest of the shinobi council as well as 'Ne' ANBU.

The people that stood with him were greatly out numbered by those that were against him

Naruto was fed up with it all, there had been multiple incidents involving ninja and other businesses. He had caught a group of 'Ne' ANBU threatening the Ichiraku's, though that had stopped when he had blown them away with a blast of icy air, courtesy of his weather manipulation.

He was going to end it by leaving the village.

He had packed all his belongings and taken a large amount of scrolls from the library and kage tower, sealing them in multiple sealing scrolls, and taken a lot of supplies from stores that were run by those that disliked him. It was around 11 at night when he got out of the gates, which for some odd reason had no guards on that night, when a group of 4 people jumped down in front of him.

He slipped into a fighting stance before he recognised who it was.

"Kiba-kun, Shika-kun, Tsunade-okaa-san, Jiraiya-otoo-san what are you guys doing here?" He whispered shocked that they were there. Over the months that he had known the 2 sannin they had become like parents to him so he had started referring to them as such.

"You didn't think we would let you go alone did you gaki." Jiraiya spoke with a smirk as he pointed behind Naruto.

Turning around he saw the air shimmer before it revealed all the people that had stood by him. They all had back packs filled with sealing scrolls with there things in them, the ones that owned business had everything they needed in sealing scrolls that they either carried or were carried by the shinobi.

He could see the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame and some other shinobi clans. They all carried scrolls containing their family's knowledge. Obviously there were some members of each clan that didn't agree with the others about Naruto but those members were tied up at their clan compounds so they wouldn't be moving around anytime soon.

"What are you all doing here; you need to go back I don't want you guys to get caught." Naruto spoke trying to get them to go back inside the village.

"Don't bother trying gaki." He heard Tsunade speak. "We all knew you were going to leave and we all chose to come with you. You aren't going to stop us from coming with you."

"Wait if all you know then that means that…" Naruto didn't finish as Jiraiya spoke up.

"Only those that stood by you know about this, a few stayed behind so they could relay information to us but those that stayed wont blow our cover. The sand siblings returned to Suna the other day, the council decided to make Gaara the Kazekage. He said he is breaking of the Suna/Konoha alliance and the we should contact him if we need anything. Come on we need to go before we are seen." Jiraiya told Naruto as the air shimmered again and the large group vanished again.

"So where are we going Naruto-kun." Kiba asked as they walked towards the tree line, the civilians in the group had been picked up by the shinobi so they could travel in the tree's to cover more ground in a shorter time span.

"Wave, I was originally going to go there and set up a base of operations so I would be able to form a new hidden village in the future." Naruto told them getting shocked looks from the four he could see and he could feel the looks of shock from the ones he couldn't.

"You want to form a new hidden village?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"Yep and wave is the perfect place. They have trade routs for anything we would need, the land is fertile for farming, it is isolated so it will be hard for people we don't want there to get to us and if we are attacked they will have to come through fire country and it will be like a bottle neck so we would be able to decimate an invading army seeing as an attack by sea would be suicide." Naruto told them.

"Wow. You have really been thinking about this for a long time huh." Shikamaru spoke as they jumped through the trees at a fast pace.

"Yep, I always make plans incase something goes wrong." Naruto told them.

The civilians that had come were being carried by toads that Jiraiya had summoned so they wouldn't fall behind.

By the time the sun rose at 6am they were half way to wave and decided to stop for a rest.

"Alright we'll stop for 5 hours to eat and sleep then we continue moving until we reach wave." Naruto told the group.

Usually ninja can run a lot longer than 7 hours but they had been pumping all available chakra into their legs so they could turn a day and a half journey, for shinobi, into a 15 hour journey. So far they were on schedule.

After the 5 hours they began again and got into wave after another 8 and a half hours. It was around 7 in the evening when they arrived at the 'great Naruto Bridge' and Jiraiya dismissed his toads for their well earned rest and so they could tell Gamabunta about what had happened.

He is gunna be pissed. He had taken a liking to the young blonde. Add to the fact that Naruto had also gotten requests from summons to sign more than 1 summoning contract, which can only happen if both summon boss' agree, Minato was going to be in very hot water.

Naruto was just making sure that everyone was ok when he heard laughing coming from the front of the bridge. He finished and made his way to the front were he found a dumb founded group of genin, jounin sensei's and Tsunade, while Jiraiya and Kakashi were on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he came up behind them.

The group pointed to a plaque that was on the stone pillar just before the bridge. On it it read:

'Here lies the Great Naruto Bridge. Named after the boy that saved our home, he gave our people hope in our time of darkness and inspired us to stand up for ourselves against those that would oppress us. He gave us back our freedom and hope, may this bridge be a tribute to him and the light that he represents.'

"You have gotta be shitin me." Naruto whispered with a smile on his face at what he read.

"Can I help you?" A soft female voice spoke from the direction of the bridge.

The group turned to see a young woman and a little boy no older than 9.

"Hey Inari-nii-chan, Tsunami-nee-chan." Naruto spoke happily as he waved at them.

"NARUTO-NII-CHAN." Inari shouted as he tackled Naruto to the ground causing Jiraiya and Tsunade to burst out laughing at the swirly eyes Naruto had.

"Inari-nii-chan has anyone ever told you you are really fast." Naruto spoke as he tried to figure out if he was up or down and try to breath with Inari squeezing him of air.

"Inari-kun Naruto-kun need's to be able to breath." Tsunami spoke with a giggle as she watched Inari jump off Naruto as his face returned to a normal shade from the blue it had been. "So what brings you here Naruto-kun and with so many people and why do you look different?" She asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Maybe we should go see Tazuna-jiji so we can explain it to him as well." Naruto spoke while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure he should be at home." Tsunami spoke with a smile as she led the group to her home.

When they got there the rookie 9, team Gai, their senseis, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune walked into the house while the others decided to rest after the journey.

When they went into the house Naruto and Kakashi noticed that it hadn't changed much other than it was in better condition than the last time they were there.

When they got into the living room they sat down as Tsunami went upstairs to get her father. When he got down and saw Naruto he enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

After Tsunami pried Naruto out of her fathers grip the group began to explain what had happened in Konoha, from the time they left wave, the major missions team 7 had, the chuunin exams, getting Tsunade to be Hokage, the missions after that with team 7 and the ones with other genin, then Sasuke's defection and subsequent retrieval, the revelation of Naruto's heritage and status as a Jinchuuriki to the rest of Konoha and the last month and then them all leaving Konoha and Naruto's idea of starting a hidden village in wave.

When they had finished it was the early hours of the morning. The tale had taken around 6 hours to tell. Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna were pissed… no they were beyond pissed, they were FURIOUS.

"You guys don't think I'm the Kyuubi do you?" Naruto asked tentatively when he noticed the pissed looks they had on their faces.

Tsunami's immediately vanished when she heard his question and she wrapped him in a tight hug as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Of course we don't, were just a little pissed at what Konoha put you threw." Tsunami reassured him.

"A little pissed? A LITTLE PISSED?" Tazuna shouted. "I am more than a little pissed." He stood up and moved towards the door.

"Father where are you going its half 1 in the morning?" Tsunami asked as the group watched him put on his coat.

"I don't care what time it is. I am going to the town hall and terminating the treaty we have with Konoha. They can't expect us to keep a treaty with them after what they have done to the person that saved our country." Tazuna spoke as he tightened his grip on his coat in anger. "Naruto what are the names of the other countries that you helped save during your missions?" Tazuna asked as he calmed down and looked at Naruto.

"Er...Bird, Bear, Tea and Snow why?" Naruto asked.

"Because after I send the message to Konoha about us terminating our treaty with them I am going to send message's to those countries and tell them about the situation. If we are lucky then they will break off their treaties with Konoha as well." Tazuna explained with a mischievous grin which Naruto returned with his own.

After Tazuna left the group all went to sleep in the spare rooms in the house.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Iruka and Kakashi shared one room.

Choji, Shino, Lee, Gai, Asuma and Jiraiya shared another room.

Hinata, Ino and Tenten, Kurenai and Tsunade shared the last room

(AN: Each of the rooms have 3 beds and are quite large)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**So what do ya think? If you are all wondering I am trying to get all the first chaps of the stories I have started out so that I can them update each of them at once.**

**Do ya like it, do ya hate it… what do ya think of it. Read and review plz I wonna know what ya think so I know if I should change it or not or delete it or not. ;p**

**x-Dibble**


End file.
